Captivity ZADR
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: ZADR! Dib captures Zim and decides to have some fun with the helpless Irken.


**A/N: ZADR, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. Flamers will be personally stomped on by the might Irken Empire. This is rated T for the sexual themes...  
>I own nothing except the plot. ENJOY!<strong>

The Irken quickly righted himself as Dib shut the door and locked it. Zim's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly. The human smirked and moved closer.

"Oh, Zimmy," He sang, "Do you remember these?" He slid his hand into his trench coat pocket and slowly pulled out a pair of sleeper-cuffs.

Zim's ruby eyes widened even more, if possible. His mouth snapped shut and he backed away from the malevolently grinning human.

"D-Dib! Stay away from me with those!" He ordered, his PAK hitting the wall behind him.

"Stay away? I don't think so." Dib said, voice unintentionally seductive.

"Don't!" Zim's voice dropped into a dangerously low warning tone. "Human..."

Dib smirked and continued to advance on the alien.

"Remember who's the dominate one around here!" Zim snapped, magenta eyes narrowed.

Dib shook his head and pounced. Zim squealed in terror, his brave face vanishing as Dib straddled him and grabbed his wrists. "Ahh! Get off!" He shrieked, voice unnaturally high.

"Nope!" Dib laughed, pinning the Irken's wrists to the bed above his head. "You're mine now, alien."

"No! You can't capture me in my own base!" He screamed.

"It appears I can!" Dib retorted, finally managing to clamp the sleeper-cuffs around Zim's wrists.

"Ahhh!" Zim squirmed under the other, desperate for escape.

Dib grin widened as Zim's movements became sluggish and lethargic. The Irken stopped struggling, falling limp beneath the human.

"Nyuh…" Zim moaned, scarlet eyes half-lidded with a sudden fatigue.

Dib chuckled softly, looking surprisingly evil. "Now, to see if these have a time limit…"

Zim groaned, eyelids drifting shut as he slipped into unconsciousness. Dib smirked, getting off the Irken and hoisting him over his shoulder.

He carried the limp alien over to the door, unlocked it, and made his way down into one of Zim's labs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Zim's vision was still blurred as he blinked his eyes open, blearily trying to figure out where he was. "Ungh…" He groaned, craning his neck for a better look around the brightly lit room.

"It's about time you woke up. Time limit on sleeper-cuffs: two and a half hours." Dib's silky voice announced from the shadows of the room.

"Wha-?" Zim's vision cleared a little, Dib's shape coming into focus as the human stepped out of the shadows.

The steel of a blade glinting in his hand under the lights, Dib slowly approached the cold, metal examining table that Zim was tied to. "Confused?" Dib asked, a wicked smirk toying around his lips. "We're in _your_ labs, Zim."

"My labs?" Zim managed to choke out, serpentine tongue awkward in his mouth.

"Yes…" Dib breathed. "And it appears you're in a little bit of a predicament." He noted.

The human slowly touched the tip of the knife to Zim's bare stomach, trailing it lightly down to the hem of his black pants. Zim shivered, the cool metal leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Wha…what are you going to do?" Zim asked hesitantly.

Dib smirked. "I don't know…what would you do?" He retorted.

"Um…" Zim stared at the human blankly.

"Oh, c'mon Zim!" Dib laughed. "You must have thought about what you would do if you caught me!"

_Yeah, Zim! Long hours of listening to Miss Bitters, day dreaming about catching Dib and doing stuff to him…_A voice in the back of his mind taunted cockily.

"Well, there is one thing…" Zim said reluctantly, eyeing the blade resting on his jade skin lightly.

"Go on!" Dib prompted eagerly.

"I always wanted to learn about human anatomy." Zim said the first thing that came to his mind. "And do weird experiments on you."

Dib snorted, looking slightly crestfallen. "Really?"

Zim nodded the best he could with his wrists and ankles tied to the cold metal table. He didn't like the look of his bare chest open for any of Dib's sharp instruments.

_His sharp instruments. They were in his labs after all. He'd been captured in his own base._

"You didn't want to do…other stuff?" Dib raised an eyebrow. "What would you do if I submitted to you?"

Zim pursed his lips. "I would make you my slave." He said thoughtfully, trying his best to ignore his current state.

"Hmm…I kinda like that idea…" Dib grinned at the other's horrified expression. "Just kidding, Zim."

Zim let out a long sigh of relief. "Then what are you going to do? Answer me, human!"

"Feisty, aren't we?" Dib teased, ignoring Zim's icy glare. "Let's just see, then, hmm?"

Before Zim had the chance to react, Dib slid the knife up his abdomen, slitting his emerald skin to a shallow cut. The Irken gasped sharply, not expecting that.

The human smirked at his obvious discomfort. He slowly set the knife down and took his time selecting another implement. He picked up a scalpel and held it up to the light, showing off the wickedly sharp edge to his fearful captive.

He lowered it towards Zim's throat, golden eyes dancing playfully behind his glasses. Zim whimpered slightly, terrified as he realized that the human might finally go through with all his threats.

"D-Dib!" He choked out.

The human paused. "Yes?"

"I…I submit!" Zim squeezed his magenta eyes shut, recoiling as far as he could on the table.

"What?" Dib sounded shocked, like the thought of his enemy giving in had never crossed his mind. "You?"

Zim swallowed thickly, guilt threatening to overwhelm him. "I never got the chance to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Dib asked suspiciously.

"That my mission was a joke. That I'm a joke." Zim whispered, the words scratching at his very heart.

"Excuse me?" The knife left his skin, and the clatter of metal on metal signified it's setting down.

"The Tallest sent me here as punishment. I just learned. I was banished, and they didn't even think there was a planet at the coordinates they sent me to. They wanted me to die."

A long moment of silence passed between them. Then Dib began to unfasten the restraints holding Zim down. "I'm so sorry, Zim." The human whispered, pulling the alien into his arms for a hug.

"I-I'm a defective. That's what they said." Zim choked out, tears welling behind his eyes.

"Shh, Zim, I'm so sorry…" Dib sat on the floor, cradling the alien in his lap.

Zim looked up through his eyelashes, sniffling. "Why are you doing this?"

Dib smiled faintly. "Because. I realized something, Zim."

"What?"

"You're a horrible Invader."

"What?" Zim sounded indignant now, glaring up at Dib.

Dib's smile brightened. "You're a softy at heart, Zim. C'mon. Admit it."

"I am not! The mighty ZIM is not a soft-y!" Dib grabbed Zim's shoulders and pulled him up to meet his lips.

Zim's ruby eyes flew open with shock, but he almost immediately melted into the kiss. When Dib broke away, Zim whispered. "I stand corrected…"


End file.
